Insects and other pests cost farmers billions of dollars annually in crop losses and in the expense of keeping these pests under control. The losses caused by insect pests in agricultural production environments include decrease in crop yield, reduced crop quality, and increased harvesting costs.
The corn rootworm (a coleopteran insect pest) is a serious plant pest. Extensive damage occurs to the United States corn crop each year due to root feeding by larvae of corn rootworm (Diabrotica spp.). It has been estimated that approximately 9.3 million acres of U.S. corn are infested with corn rootworm species complex each year. The corn rootworm species complex includes the Western corn rootworm (Diabrotica virgifera virgifera), Northern corn rootworm (Diabrotica barberi), and Southern corn rootworm (Diabrotica undecimpunctata howardi).
The life cycle of each Diabrotica species is similar. The eggs of the corn rootworm are deposited in the soil. Newly hatched larvae (the first instar) remain in the ground and feed on the smaller branching corn roots. Later instars of Western and Northern corn rootworms invade the inner root tissues that transport water and mineral elements to the plants. In most instances, larvae migrate to feed on the newest root growth. Tunneling into roots by the larvae results in damage which can be observed as brown, elongated scars on the root surface, tunneling within the roots, or varying degrees of pruning. Plants with pruned roots usually dislodge after storms that are accompanied by heavy rains and high winds. The larvae of Southern corn rootworm feed on the roots in a similar manner as the Western and Northern corn rootworm larvae. Southern corn rootworm larvae may also feed on the growing point of the stalk while it is still near the soil line, which may cause the plant to wilt and die.
After feeding for about 3 weeks, the corn rootworm larvae leave the roots and pupate in the soil. The adult beetles emerge from the soil and may feed on corn pollen and many other types of pollen, as well as on corn silks. Feeding on green silks can reduce pollination level, resulting in poor grain set and poor yield. The Western corn rootworm adult also feeds upon corn leaves, which can slow plant growth and, on rare occasions, kill plants of some corn varieties.
The soil-dwelling larvae of these Diabrotica species feed on the root of the corn plant, causing lodging. Lodging eventually reduces corn yield and often results in death of the plant. By feeding on cornsilks, the adult beetles reduce pollination and, therefore, detrimentally effect the yield of corn per plant. In addition, adults and larvae of the genus Diabrotica attack cucurbit crops (cucumbers, melons, squash, etc.) and many vegetable and field crops in commercial production as well as those being grown in home gardens.
It has been estimated that the annual cost of insecticides to control corn rootworm and the annual crop losses caused by corn rootworm damage exceeds a total of $1 billion in the United States each year (Meycalf, R. L. [1986] in Methods for the Study of Pest Diabrotica, Drysan, J. L. and T. A. Miller [Eds.], Springer-Verlag, New York, N.Y., pp. vii-xv). Approximately $250 million worth of insecticides are applied annually to control corn rootworms in the United States. In the Midwest, $60 million and $40 million worth of insecticide were applied in Iowa and Nebraska, respectively, in 1990. Even with insecticide use, rootworms cause about $750 million worth of crop damage each year, making them the most serious corn insect pest in the Midwest.
Control of corn rootworm has been partially addressed by cultivation methods, such as crop rotation and the application of high nitrogen levels to stimulate the growth of an adventitious root system. However, chemical insecticides are relied upon most heavily to guarantee the desired level of control. Insecticides are either banded onto or incorporated into the soil. Economic demands on the utilization of farmland restrict the use of crop rotation. In addition, an emerging two-year diapause (or overwintering) trait of Northern corn rootworms is disrupting crop rotations in some areas.
The use of insecticides to control corn rootworm also has several drawbacks. Continual use of insecticides has allowed resistant insects to evolve. Situations such as extremely high populations of larvae, heavy rains, and improper calibration of insecticide application equipment can result in poor control. Insecticide use often raises environmental concerns such as contamination of soil and of both surface and underground water supplies. The public has also become concerned about the amount of residual chemicals which might be found on food. Working with insecticides may also pose hazards to the persons applying them. Therefore, synthetic chemical pesticides are being increasingly scrutinized, and correctly so, for their potential toxic environmental consequences. Examples of widely used synthetic chemical pesticides include the organochlorines, e.g., DDT, mirex, kepone, lindane, aldrin, chlordane, aldicarb, and dieldrin; the organophosphates, e.g., chlorpyrifos, parathion, malathion, and diazinon; and carbamates. Stringent new restrictions on the use of pesticides and the elimination of some effective pesticides from the market place could limit economical and effective options for controlling costly pests.
Because of the problems associated with the use of organic synthetic chemical pesticides, there exists a clear need to limit the use of these agents and a need to identify alternative control agents. The replacement of synthetic chemical pesticides, or combination of these agents with biological pesticides, could reduce the levels of toxic chemicals in the environment.
A biological pesticidal agent that is enjoying increasing popularity is the soil microbe Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.). The soil microbe Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.) is a Gram-positive, spore-forming bacterium. Most strains of B.t. do not exhibit pesticidal activity. Some B.t. strains produce, and can be characterized by, parasporal crystalline protein inclusions. These ".delta.-endotoxins," which typically have specific pesticidal activity, are different from exotoxins, which have a non-specific host range. These inclusions often appear microscopically as distinctively shaped crystals. The proteins can be highly toxic to pests and specific in their toxic activity. Certain B.t. toxin genes have been isolated and sequenced. The cloning and expression of a B.t. crystal protein gene in Escherichia coli was described in the published literature more than 15 years ago (Schnepf, H. E., H. R. Whiteley [1981] Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:2893-2897). In addition, with the use of genetic engineering techniques, new approaches for delivering B.t. toxins to agricultural environments are under development, including the use of plants genetically engineered with B.t. toxin genes for insect resistance and the use of stabilized intact microbial cells as B.t. toxin delivery vehicles (Gaertner, F. H., L. Kim [1988] TIBTECH 6:S4-S7). Thus, isolated B.t. endotoxin genes are becoming commercially valuable.
Until the last fifteen years, commercial use of B.t. pesticides has been largely restricted to a narrow range of lepidopteran (caterpillar) pests. Preparations of the spores and crystals of B. thuringiensis subsp. kurstaki have been used for many years as commercial insecticides for lepidopteran pests. For example, B. thuringiensis var. kurstaki HD-1 produces a crystalline .delta.-endotoxin which is toxic to the larvae of a number of lepidopteran insects.
In recent years, however, investigators have discovered B.t. pesticides with specificities for a much broader range of pests. For example, other species of B.t., namely israelensis and morrisoni (a.k.a. tenebrionis, a.k.a. B.t. M-7), have been used commercially to control insects of the orders Diptera and Coleoptera, respectively (Gaertner, F. H. [1989] "Cellular Delivery Systems for Insecticidal Proteins: Living and Non-Living Microorganisms," in Controlled Delivery of Crop Protection Agents, R. M. Wilkins, ed., Taylor and Francis, New York and London, 1990, pp. 245-255.). See also Couch, T. L. (1980) "Mosquito Pathogenicity of Bacillus thuringiensis var. israelensis," Developments in Industrial Microbiology 22:61-76; and Beegle, C. C. (1978) "Use of Entomogenous Bacteria in Agroecosystems,"Developments in Industrial Microbiology 20:97-104. Krieg, A., A. M. Huger, G. A. Langenbruch, W. Schnetter (1983) Z. ang. Ent. 96:500-508 describe Bacillus thuringiensis var. tenebrionis, which is reportedly active against two beetles in the order Coleoptera. These are the Colorado potato beetle, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, and Agelastica alni.
Recently, new subspecies of B.t. have been identified, and genes responsible for active .delta.-endotoxin proteins have been isolated (Hofte, H., H. R. Whiteley [1989] Microbiological Reviews 52(2):242-255). Hofte and Whiteley classified B.t. crystal protein genes into four major classes. The classes were CryI (Lepidoptera-specific), CryII (Lepidoptera- and Diptera-specific), CryIII (Coleoptera-specific), and CryIV (Diptera-specific). The discovery of strains specifically toxic to other pests has been reported (Feitelson, J. S., J. Payne, L. Kim [1992] Bio/Technology 10:271-275). CryV has been proposed to designate a class of toxin genes that are nematode-specific. Lambert et al. (Lambert, B., L. Buysse, C. Decock, S. Jansens, C. Piens, B. Saey, J. Seurinck, K. van Audenhove, J. Van Rie, A. Van Vliet, M. Peferoen [1996] Appl. Environ. Microbiol 62(1):80-86) and Shevelev et al. ([1993] FEBS Lett. 336:79-82) describe the characterization of Cry9 toxins active against lepidopterans. Published PCT applications WO 94/05771 and WO 94/24264 also describe B.t. isolates active against lepidopteran pests. Gleave et al. ([1991] JGM 138:55-62) and Smulevitch et al. ([1991] FEBS Lett. 293:25-26) also describe B.t. toxins. A number of other classes of B.t. genes have now been identified.
The 1989 nomenclature and classification scheme of Hofte and Whiteley for crystal proteins was based on both the deduced amino acid sequence and the host range of the toxin. That system was adapted to cover 14 different types of toxin genes which were divided into five major classes. The number of sequenced Bacillus thuringiensis crystal protein genes currently stands at more than 50. A revised nomenclature scheme has been proposed which is based solely on amino acid identity (Crickmore et al. [1996] Society for Invertebrate Pathology, 29th Annual Meeting, IIIrd International Colloquium on Bacillus thuringiensis, University of Cordoba, Cordoba, Spain, Sep. 1-6, 1996, abstract). The mnemonic "cry" has been retained for all of the toxin genes except cytA and cytB, which remain a separate class. Roman numerals have been exchanged for Arabic numerals in the primary rank, and the parentheses in the tertiary rank have been removed. Many of the original names have been retained, with the noted exceptions, although a number have been reclassified. See also "Revisions of the Nomenclature for the Bacillus thuringiensis Pesticidal Crystal Proteins," N. Crickmore, D. R. Zeigler, J. Feitelson, E. Schnepf, J. Van Rie, D. Lereclus, J. Baum, and D. H. Dean, Microbiology and Molecular Biology Reviews (1998) Vol. 62:807-813; and Crickmore, Zeigler, Feitelson, Schnepf, Van Rie, Lereclus, Baum, and Dean, "Bacillus thuringiensis toxin nomenclature" (1999) available on Dr. Neil Crickmore's website of the University of Sussex at Brighton. That system uses the freely available software applications CLUSTAL W and PHYLIP. The NEIGHBOR application within the PHYLIP package uses an arithmetic averages (UPGMA) algorithm.
As a result of extensive research and investment of resources, other patents have issued for new B.t. isolates and new uses of B.t. isolates. See Feitelson et al., supra, for a review. However, the discovery of new B.t. isolates and new uses of known B.t. isolates remains an empirical, unpredictable art.
Favret and Yousten ([1985] J. Invert. Path. 45:195-203) tested the insecticidal activity of Bacillus laterosporus strains, but concluded that the low levels of toxicity demonstrated by those strains indicate that those strains were not potential candidates for biocontrol agents. Montaldi and Roth (172 J. Bac. 4; April 1990; pp.2168-2171) conducted electron microscopy examination parasporal bodies of Bacillus laterosporus sporangia. Bone et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,314) report that the spores of selected strains of B. laterosporus inhibit egg hatching and/or larval development of an animal-parasitic nematode. Aronson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,293) describe a spore-forming Bacillus laterosporus designated P5 (ATCC 53694). Bacillus laterosporus NRS-590 is used therein as a negative control. Aronson et al. postulate that B.l. P5 can either invade very young corn rootworm larvae for immediate or later damage or that it blocks the receipt or response of the rootworm to the corn root signal that directs it to the roots. WO 94/21795 and WO 96/10083 describe toxins that are purportedly active against certain pests. WO 98/18932 describes many new classes of microbial toxins that are active against various types of insects. Various probes and primers are also disclosed therein. Orlova et al. (64 Appl. Env. Micro. Jul. 7, 1998, pp. 2723-2725) report that the crystalline inclusions of certain strains of Bacillus laterosporus might potentially be used as candidates for mosquito control.
Obstacles to the successful agricultural use of B.t. toxins include the development of resistance to B.t. toxins by insects. In addition, certain insects can be refractory to the effects of B.t. The latter includes insects such as boll weevil and black cutworm as well as adult insects of most species which heretofore have demonstrated no apparent significant sensitivity to B.t. .delta.-endotoxins. While resistance management strategies in B.t. transgene plant technology have become of great interest, there remains a great need for developing genes that can be successfully expressed at adequate levels in plants in a manner that will result in the effective control of various insects.